


Freckles

by aBarlowRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedrooms, Biting, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Freckles, Kissing, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBarlowRose/pseuds/aBarlowRose
Summary: Freckles are just angel kisses.





	Freckles

Castiel counts Dean’s freckles every night, sometimes with his eyes, sometimes with his fingers, sometimes with his lips, and, very occasionally, with his tongue. Dean lets him do it, lying still in bed, raising his arms or turning his body when prompted. At first, Dean had quipped that his freckles were all angel kisses anyway, and that if Cas kept at it, he’d permanently be a shade tanner. Cas told him that was ridiculous; angels had nothing to do with the sun-darkened pigment patches on some people’s skin. He also muttered something about investigating who could have kissed into existence all those freckles Dean had before he met Cas, and Dean laughed.

Sometimes, Dean would get slashed or stabbed by some monster or other, and Cas would have to wait until the scar had healed to recount and see whether the number had changed. Those were the times Castiel used his tongue, licking over the new pink flesh and watching Dean’s pupils dilate when the raw, wet skin turned cold in the air. Dean would dig his fingers into the sheets and hold himself motionless, feeling the alternant warmth of Cas’s mouth—as he scraped over Dean’s jaw, his elbow, his rib cage— and the coolness as it left his skin. When Cas was done, he would curl into the space between Dean’s chest and his arm, and Dean would stroke little circles into Cas’s hair until they both fell asleep.  

One night, Dean doesn’t let Cas count his freckles. Instead, he sits him down so they are both cross-legged facing each other. He stares at him for a moment, looking at his pale skin and patient, unconcerned eyes. Dean leans to Cas and kisses him lightly on the lips, feeling the shade of stubble on his chin. Then he moves his mouth up to the cheek below Cas’s left eye and leaves another kiss there. Dean continues to kiss gently across Castiel’s face, Cas repaying him the favor of sitting still.

When Dean moves to Cas’s neck, however, he can feel the sharp inhale of breath when he very, very carefully nips a tiny bit of Cas’s skin. He smiles into the pulse point of the other man’s neck and does it again. And again. And again. Dean moves precisely, assuredly, leaving a trail of bright, tiny marks along Cas’s neck and down his chest and up around his jaw. The last nip that Dean makes is right beneath Castiel’s right eye, causing it to shine.

He looks up a bit breathlessly to find Cas smiling a tiny little smile, his makeshift freckles glowing in the dull light.

Cas leans forward, kisses Dean on the forehead, and pulls him down to lay out next to him. He puts his hand on Dean’s chest and traces his own little circles, commenting softly, “Human kisses are much more interesting than angel ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst was not long in coming when I started on these ficlets. It approaches. For now, hope you enjoy the chastest of marking one shots. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please comment any tw/cw tags you'd like to see applied.


End file.
